


The Last Day of Summer

by Rocketro



Series: Shuffling my playlist and writing one-shots based off of them [1]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Probably OOC since I’m still not that good at writing these characters, Traitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketro/pseuds/Rocketro
Summary: What if Eret wasn’t the traitor, but it was someone else in L’Manberg?———In this AU, everything that’s happening is in real life.Based on The Last Day of Summer from The Lightning Thief musical.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Shuffling my playlist and writing one-shots based off of them [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898296
Kudos: 137





	The Last Day of Summer

It was abrupt, the Dream Team’s sudden surrender back to their side after being shot at by the soldiers of L’Manberg. Wilbur felt proud, but still felt like something was off.

But hearing the cheers of the other four, the general couldn’t bring it upon himself to crush that hope that so rarely showed any more.

He should’ve said something then. Maybe voicing it out loud would make it easier for him to believe it later.

A few days ago, Dream had cockily avoided all of their traps before declaring that they had help from one of L’Manberg’s citizens. They tried to ignore it, claiming that it was just one of his mind tricks to turn them against each other (although Eret and Fundy voiced their suspicions). But with each day that passed, Wilbur grew more and more unsure.

Just as Wilbur turned around to head back inside the kingdom walls, he felt a hand grip his arm. Wilbur turned his head, seeing Tommy standing there. Wilbur rose an eyebrow, silently asking Tommy what he wanted.

“Can I talk with you for a second? It’s important,” Tommy requested.

After a fight, Wilbur would usually decline and insist that they all get some rest (especially when it was Tommy, as that kid could ramble on for hours). However, Tommy looked unusually nervous, and the last thing Wilbur needed was an anxious second-in-command (plus he also wanted to ease Tommy’s nerves as he saw him like an annoying little brother, but he would obviously never admit that out loud).

Wilbur nodded in response to Tommy before quickly notifying Eret of where they were heading, and let the teenager drag him off to the forest near the kingdom walls, far enough so that nobody could hear them speak but still close enough to be able to quickly scramble back in case of emergency. 

The sky was starting to grow dark, the red-orange slowly being overtaken by an inky darkness. The moon was nowhere to be found, hiding itself behind large smoky clouds. Wilbur hoped that there wouldn’t be a thunderstorm, as he had a lot to worry about and a house lit on fire by a too-close lightning bolt would just cause even more trouble.

“What did you need to tell me?” Inquired Wilbur, growing increasingly worried as infinite possibilities ran through his head.

Tommy was looking downwards, shadows covering his face.

“Tommy?” Prompted the general. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Tommy looked back up at him, and Wilbur felt his heart shatter. Tommy’s eyes were wide and on the brink of tears while he looked overall extremely guilty.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, his eyes shifting down once more.

As soon as he said that, four figures jumped out of seemingly nowhere, tightly gripping Wilbur’s arms and taking away his weapons.

It clicked right then. Just a little too late.

“You’re the traitor.”

Tommy stayed silent.

“Why?!” Wilbur asked quietly.

“They promised that they’d be able to get them back,” Tommy replies in an even softer tone than Wilbur.

“They’re just using you to destroy our ho-...to destroy L’Manberg!” Wilbur tried to reason, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

“Good!” The teenager snapped back, angry but eyes still full of unshed tears. “I’ve been with you since I was a kid! I did everything you ever asked, yeah I did. And for what?!”

He took a step towards Wilbur, who tried to respond only for Tommy to continue.

“This world won’t ever be the same, until I get both of them back. So I’ll do anything.” Tommy unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards Wilbur, the latter noting how his hands shook the tiniest bit. “I don’t care if I hurt anyone! It doesn’t pay to be a ‘good kid’, a ‘good kid’, a good son.” 

The blond put his sword away from Wilbur, but didn’t put it back in it’s sheathe. He pointed at Wilbur with the hand that wasn’t holding the sword. “You were never on my side, you were just content to watch them fall! Soon you’ll see what I see, soon I’ll be the one to rescue them all!”

And with that, the four Dream Team soldiers jostled Wilbur towards their base to hold until L’Manberg surrendered.

Tommy fell to his knees on the forest floor, wondering if he made the right choice. He curled his hand into a fist and punched the ground. No, he was in the right. He was doing this to rescue them. Wilbur would understand, right?

With a shaky sigh, Tommy stumbled to his feet and headed to the self-proclaimed “kingdom” to convince them to surrender in return for their general.


End file.
